ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited
THANK YOU ALL, FOR VOTING BEN 10: OMNITRIX UNLIMITED AS AUGUST'S 2013 FEATURED SERIES! Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited is a series created by Ultra and co-written by Ulti. It premiered in 27/2/2013. Logo made by Nick. Ben is now 18 and decides to go to college and Rook follows him in order to get a taste of what is like being there. At the same time, Gwen finishes college and she and Kevin return and the four make a team. All the events of OS, AF, UA and OV happened, but the Faction (Dr. Psychobos, Malware, Khyber and his dog) never disbanded, meaning that Khyber didn't betray them and his dog never became Kevin's. In order to defeat them and stop them from reviving Malware, Azmuth gives Ben a new upgrade, unlocking the Ultimate Forms and some new aliens as well and puts a special code so that Ben can unlock the Master Control someday. Will Ben and co. manage to defeat The Faction and some old and new villains? Check here. How's Season 2 so far? Awesome! Better than Season 1! Quite good, but it needs improvement. Bad. Really bad. Which alien do you wish to see next? Scorch Electrohacker Atomix Shellhead New Ultimate What do you think should be done first? Add a 'Differences from Main Timeline' and 'Did You Know?' sections. Create a Reviews and Ideas page. Add a theme song and more aliens. Add your signature if you are in favor of this series. *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) *''[[User:Maximus Loo2012|'Maximus Loo2012']]'' 14:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) * InterspaceMaster I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I LIKE IT! (talk-blog-contribs) 14:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) *AWESOME! /-\ |-| |\/| /-\ |) ( - m - b) 20:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *BTF3 (Contributions- Message Wall) June 20, 2013 *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Herve *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Cooper Daniels *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *Sandra Tennyson *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 12) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 99) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3,000) *Albedo (Dimension 99) *Rook Blonko (Dimension 99) #Alien X #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Articguana #AssassinTen #Astrodactyl #Atomix #Ball Weevil #Big Chill #Blitzwolfer #Bloxx #Brainstorm #Bullfrag #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Electrohacker (by Lego) #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Feedback #Four Arms #Frankenstrike #Ghostfreak #Gigablast (also by Lego) #Goop #Gravattack #Grey Matter #Gutrot #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestar #Metashift #Molestache #NRG #Nanomech #Pesky Dust #Portaler #Proto-Batallion #Rath #Ripjaws #Rocks #Sandbox #Scorch #Shellhead #Shocksquatch #Snakepit #Snare-oh #Spidermonkey #Spitter #Squidstrictor #Stinkfly #Swampfire #Terraspin #The Most Useless Alien Of All Time (locked) #The Worst #Toepick #Unknown #Upchuck #Upgrade #Walkatrout #Water Hazard #Way Big #Whampire #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #Charcoal Man #Vomit Man #Electricyeti #Rollaway #Plantfire #Frog Meister #Pile-o'-Goo #Mr. Monkey #Dog-Nabbit #Feedback #Eye Guy #Freezelizard #Speedraptor #Barnacle Man #Brainicrab #Giant Manster #Wreck-It-Devil #Fairy Dude #Clockwork #Benwolf #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Chill-Out #Ultimate Wildmutt #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Way Big #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Grey Matter #The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time (locked) #Ultimate Goop #Ultimate Diamondhead *The Faction **Dr. Psychobos **Khyber **Khyber's Dog *Ssserpent *Techadon Robots *Argit *Vulkanus *Sixsix *Dr. Animo *Albedo *Vilgax *Psyphon *Fistrick *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Nyancy Chan *Aggregor *Carl Nesmith *Malware *Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited The Video Game *Ben Quest: The Video Game Category:Series Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10 Series Category:The New 52 Category:Fanon Shows Category:Ben 10 NOW!